Dans ton regard
by Moon's Night
Summary: Naruto est un tombeur et un joueur. Ils aiment les femmes et elles l'adorent. Mais un soir, ses désirs vont changer à cause d'un simple regard. Yaoi, PWP. Fic pour le NaruSasu Day D


**Titre : Dans ton regard**

**Paring : NaruSasu (fic spécial NaruSasu Day)**

**Rating : M ( c'est un PWP)  
><strong>

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto-sensei.  
><strong>

**Résumé : Naruto est un tombeur et un joueur. Ils aiment les femmes et elles l'adorent. Mais un soir, ses désirs vont changer à cause d'un regard.**

**Notes : Fic pour le NaruSasu Day. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris, donc pardonnez les fautes si il y en a et mes autres maladresses. Je posterais la version corrigée une fois terminée =)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et Joyeux NaruSasu Day ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Dans ton regard<br>**

Le matelas grinçait bruyamment dans la pénombre de la pièce. L'armature du lit tapait inlassablement contre le mur qui tremblait frénétiquement, semblant prêt à s'effondrer. La lumière tamisée les éclairait à peine, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du jeune homme, ses cheveux blonds collant à sa peau en sueur alors qu'il ralentissait ses mouvements, les grincements du sommier en métal se faisant moins entendre. Le drap noir ne le recouvrait plus, la chaleur le consumant de secondes en secondes tandis qu'il s'aidait de ses bras pour bouger. Une plainte plus profonde se fit alors entendre, ses lèvres s'étirant un peu plus pendant que les mains de la jeune femme sous lui agripper faiblement à ses épaules larges. Griffant sa peau basanée, elle lui lança un regard suppliant, son corps étant immobilisé par le sien qui ne se mouvait quasiment plus.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, pinçant ses lèvres rosées et gonflées de baisers alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la couche. Lascive et impuissante, elle fixa son amant qui l'entendit alors soupirer, ses plaintes de supplication s'échappant de sa gorge pour le combler. Souriant d'un air fier et satisfait, il se remit alors à bouger, exauçant la jeune femme qui ne retenait plus sa voix, la laissant monter dans la pièce sombre et accompagner les grincements du lit. Sa chevelure rousse se colla à sa peau que le jeune homme embrassait avidement, ses mains ancrées sur les hanches de son amante qui se retrouva à nouveau bloquée. Ses yeux verts d'eau s'emplirent de larmes, ses lèvres ne retenant plus ses cris de détresse et de plaisir pendant que le jeune homme s'appliquait à la tâche, ne laissant rien au hasard.

Un spasme parcourut soudain le corps de la jeune fille, assaillie par les mouvements violent de son partenaire. Sa voix s'éleva dans la chambre avant de mourir doucement, le lit ne tapant plus sur le mur derrière lui. Le jeune homme l'observa, satisfait pour l'embrasser avec passion. Sa langue rencontra la sienne, impuissante et lassée avant de ravager sa bouche et lécher ses lèvres ivres de ses baisers. Ses mains passèrent sur ses hanches et ses flans humides de sueur et de salive, caressant la peau couverte de suçons de la jeune femme qui se laissa faire docilement. Il rompit le baiser, lui lançant un sourire charmeur pour ensuite se lever de la couche, cherchant avec nonchalance ses vêtements sur la moquette de la pièce. Son amante le regarda, épuisée et pantelante. Elle avait voulu le contrôler, il l'avait dévoré.

Mettant sa veste en cuir noire sur ses épaules larges, le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme. Elle gisait dans ses draps souillés et humides, le fixant avec intérêt et regret. Une moue contrariée déformait son visage fin et délicat, la rendant adorable. Mais son jeu ne marcherait pas. Elle le savait. Affichant un sourire amusé, il s'avança vers elle, la voyant écarquiller les yeux de surprise quand il l'embrassa avec fougue. Ses cheveux dorés chatouillèrent un moment sa joue rougie par ses multiples émotions qui l'avait parcouru il y a encore quelques minutes. Puis ils disparurent, remplacés par les doigts de son amant. Son sourire la fit rougir avant qu'elle ne se cache sous les draps, honteuse et gênée. Il ne put retenir son rire clair et rauque pour ensuite quitter la chambre de la jeune femme rejoignant sa voiture pour rentrer à son appartement. Sa main passa dans sa chevelure blé, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage. C'était encore une nuit comme une autre.

* * *

><p>Le réveil sonna avec une telle force que le jeune homme fit un bond dans son lit avant de s'étaler face contre terre. Il maudit tous les dieux existants de lui avoir donné un pareil réveil et jeta, une fois levé, l'appareil dans la poubelle non loin. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit ensuite, laissant échapper un bâillement sonore tandis qu'il s'asseyait confortablement sur son matelas. Il avait encore sommeil, il voulait juste dormir une heure de plus. Mais s'il faisait cela, il serait surement en retard à la soirée.<p>

Un lourd soupir quitta sa gorge, sa main venant se perdre dans ses mèches blondes. Ses yeux couleur ciel parcoururent la pièce qui lui servait plus de débarras que de chambre à la recherche d'un vêtement quelconque à enfiler quand ce fut au tour de son téléphone de sonner. Ne bougeant pas de sa place, le jeune homme fixa l'appareil s'exciter tout seul sur son bureau placé contre le mur à côté de lui, attendant sagement que son interlocuteur soit réceptionné par le répondeur. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que cela se produise, un sourire étirant alors ses lèvres quand il entendit la voix de son ami à l'appareil.

- Salut beau gosse. N'oublie pas qu'on a la soirée de Neji ce soir. Donc lève-toi ! À toute mec !

Le téléphone s'arrêta alors, le silence reprenant place dans la chambre du jeune homme. Il poussa un faible soupir de lassitude avant de se lever une bonne fois pour toute de son lit, enlevant son t-shirt noir et son boxer gris pour se diriger jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Il poussa doucement la porte, entrant dans la cabine de douche avant de faire couler l'eau chaude sur son corps d'Apollon. Le liquide glissa sur lui, retraçant ses pectoraux musclés, ses abdominaux biens dessinés pour finir le long de ses cuisses et ses jambes athlétiques. Il resta là, immobile, respirant lentement par les narines. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant son visage et dans sa nuque, caressant sa peau dorée par le soleil. Ils encadraient parfaitement son visage fin d'adulte et se mariaient à ses yeux bleus couleur océan où quiconque aurait voulu s'y noyer.

Nonchalamment, le jeune homme coupa l'arrivée d'eau, attrapant une serviette posée sur la commode non loin pour s'essuyer. Il enleva les dernières gouttes qui logeaient sur ses épaules et bras musclés, passant ensuite la serviette dans son dos où un tatouage de dragon était installé avant de passer à ses jambes et ses cuisses. Il jeta finalement le tissu sur le lavabo non loin et retourna dans sa chambre d'un pas lent. Regardant le bordel qui y régnait, le jeune homme se demanda bien comment il pourrait trouver quelque chose de potable à mettre pour la soirée de son ami. Il mit du temps avant de trouver une chemise rouge sang et un jean noir quasi neuf qu'il enfila rapidement au-dessus de son boxer noir trouvé sur une pile de vêtement. Attrapant la ceinture en cuir accrochée à la porte, le jeune homme quitta la pièce, s'engageant dans le couloir qui sortir de l'appartement. Il se regarda tout de même dans un miroir, vérifiant que ses mèches de cheveux étaient bien désordonnées et son visage impeccable, ses cicatrices s'étirant en même temps que ses lèvres pour ensuite prendre son trousseau de clé et quitter l'appartement.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se retrouva sur le parking de son immeuble, s'avançant vers sa berline noir et rouge. Il monta dans le bolide, alluma le moteur et fila en dehors du souterrain, allant enfin à cette fichue soirée. Un soupir lui échappa. Il n'était pas vraiment motivé pour y aller, il voulait rester coucher encore un long moment. La journée à son boulot n'avait pas été de tout repos et ne parlons pas de la nuit dernière. Il était tout simplement vidé. Se reposer. Voilà ce qu'il désirait.

Sortant de la bretelle d'autoroute, le jeune homme s'engagea dans une grande rue bondée quand son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Il brancha l'écouteur avant de pousser une plainte de lassitude profonde.

- T'es où ? On t'attend merde !

- Bouchon.

- Non mais Naruto tu déconnes ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir hier !

- Ouai… mais elle en voulait tellement. Comme voulais-tu que je lui résiste ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! T'es en retard maintenant et nous on s'emmerde !

- Neji n'avait qu'à pas aller à cette fête.

- Il était obligé d'y aller. On ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

- Mouai… je veux dormir moi…

- Ferme-la tu veux ! Te connaissant, tu vas encore te trouver une nana avec qui passait la nuit.

- Surement…

- Y'as pas à dire, tu fais chier !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Kiba.

- Connard ! Grouilles toi ou je te fais bouffer tes bijoux de familles !

- Ok ok !

Un sourire amusé sur le visage, le jeune homme raccrocha, laissant son ami se plaindre tout seul avec son répondeur cette fois-ci. Il n'était plus très loin de sa destination mais la route était bouchée. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il était vrai que s'il n'était allé s'envoyer en l'air avec cette fille la nuit dernière, il aurait été là plus tôt… mais il ne savait pas résisté. Naruto était ainsi. Quand il voulait un corps, il l'obtenait. Quand une fille le réclamait, il acceptait. Il n'y avait pas d'attache, ni de sentiments. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas le monde du monde. Il aimait cette vie, suivre le moindre de ses désirs. Non pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vie tranquille avec femme et enfants. Mais ce n'était pas encore pour lui. Du haut de ses vingt-quatre ans, le jeune homme voulait encore en profiter un maximum. Peut-être qu'un jour il s'attacherait, mais pas maintenant. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage. Il trouverait certainement une fille à mettre dans son lit ce soir. Il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus.

* * *

><p>La porte claqua sans pour autant se faire remarquer. Le brouhaha qui régnait était tellement imposant qu'on ne fit même pas attention à lui. Et c'était mieux ainsi.<p>

Lâchant un long soupir, Naruto se dirigea d'un pas las vers la grande demeure qui lui faisait face. Jamais il n'avait attendu autant de temps dans un bouchon. Il en était épuisé à un point qu'il se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore debout. Kiba allait surement lui crier dessus, comme à son habitude et Neji lui lancerait un regard contrarié. Ça lassait le jeune homme d'avance, mais il avait fait une promesse et il devait s'y tenir.

Alors, avec lenteur, Naruto pénétra dans la maison. Personne ne l'accueillit, personne ne s'occupa de lui. Et c'était bien comme ça. Il put entrer dans le grand salon sans se faire déranger par quiconque et prendre un verre de champagne sans se faire sermonner. Vidant le liquide, il chercha des yeux ses amis qu'il découvrir assis à une table, un étage plus haut. Reposant son verre sur la table, Naruto chercha péniblement les escaliers, les montant ensuite quatre à quatre, bousculant par instant certains invités qui lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Mais il n'en fit rien et alla s'installer à côté des deux jeunes hommes, un soupir de lassitude quittant alors sa gorge quand il se posa sur sa chaise.

- T'as pris ton temps !

- T'es déjà resté dans un bouchon plus de deux heures toi !

- La prochaine fois, réveilles toi en avant !

- Mon patron m'a crevé je te signale ! Il fallait bien que je dorme !

Fusillant son ami du regard, Naruto prit le verre encore plein sur la table devant lui. Le jeune homme à sa droite continua de le fixer avec énervement et agacement, ses cheveux bruns et courts frôlant ses sourcils froncés. Ses prunelles marron ne voulaient pas le lâcher, ses lèvres légèrement pincées tandis que les triangles rouges vif peints sur ses joues suivaient le mouvement de sa bouche.

- N'empêche que t'abuses. Abstiens-toi la veille d'une fête.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? Je fais encore ce que je veux !

- Même ! Pas…

- C'est pas bientôt fini ?

La voix calme et froide du garçon à sa gauche le fit taire, tout comme son ami qui se mit alors à bouder. Sa veste noire et sa chemise blanche se froissèrent un peu dans le mouvement, son regard bifurquant sur les invités à l'étage en dessous d'eux. Il semblait vraiment contrarié, mais Naruto n'en avait que faire. Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec le jeune homme. Encore heureux que Neji était là. Il porta son regard sur le jeune homme en question, détaillant un moment son visage fin et aristocratique. Ses longues mèches brunes tombaient gracieusement de chaque côté de sa face pendant que le reste était accroché dans son dos par un lien de cuir noir. Il caressait sa veste beige qu'il portait sur sa chemise grise pale, les armoiries de sa famille résidant sur le col de celle-ci. Souriant malgré lui, Naruto rencontra les deux perles de son ami, soutenant son regard un moment avant de reprendre le verre à moitié-plein pour enfin le vider. De son côté, Kiba ne boudait déjà plus et avait lui aussi le liquide alcoolisé qu'on lui avait servi plus tôt.

- N'empêche que t'es en retard.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer merde. J'y suis pour rien.

- Et la fille derrière soir alors ?

- Quoi la fille d'hier soir ?

- Qui s'était cette fois Naruto ?

- Je me souviens plus de son nom. Elle était mignonne en tout cas. C'était un bon coup.

- C'est pas le problème là ? Les mecs, commencez pas à parler de cul !

- Bah quoi ?

- Ouai. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça te change Kiba ?

Offrant un sourire moqueur à son ami, Naruto put voir le rougissement brutal des joues du jeune homme. Il se retint de rire tandis que Neji le faisait discrètement à côté de lui, regardant Kiba avec amusement.

- Ça le gêne apparemment Naruto.

- Non mais on va pas encore se taper la nuit de Naruto ? Y'en a marre à la fin !

- C'est parce que t'as pas de fille depuis un an que tu dis ça ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ducon !

- Bon bah je peux parler alors…

- Mais fermez-la !

Un grognement de rage quitta la gorge de Kiba tandis que ses deux amis se moquaient ouvertement de lui. De fil en aiguille, Naruto commença à raconter ses ébats avec la jeune femme, intéressant Neji qui n'en manquait pas une miette et gênant Kiba qui n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenu amis tous les trois au lycée, cela avait toujours été ainsi. Le jeune homme ne supportait pas qu'on parle de sexe et autre alors que Neji ne manquait jamais rien. Cela amusait plus Naruto qu'autre chose et il savait très bien que c'était aussi le cas pour ses amis. Enfin surtout pour Neji. Kiba, il aimait bien le torturer avec ses histoires.

Perdant le fil du temps, les trois jeunes hommes continuèrent de discuter tranquillement. S'ils étaient venus à cette fête, c'était principalement parce que Neji n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'y rendre. C'était une fête plutôt mondaine, une fête de bourgeois que les trois amis ne supportaient pas particulièrement. Ils préféraient de loin les soirées dans les boites de nuit où l'alcool coulait à flot et la piste était bondée ou les fêtes entre amis où ils savaient qu'ils ne s'ennuieraient pas. Sauf que là, par obligation, ils devaient tuer le temps avec cette soirée plus que barbante.

Lâchant bâillement sonore, Naruto regarda la foule qui était au rez-de-chaussée. Elle dansait sur de la musique classique ou discutait tranquillement, le petit doigt en l'air alors qu'elle buvait une boisson quelconque. C'était principalement des gosses de riches ou des personnes importantes. Il aurait voulu rentrer, quitter cette maison à la décoration surchargée et au brouhaha épuisant. Il pouvait aussi partir avec une de ces jolies filles. Un regard ou un sourire serait largement suffisant pour faire tomber l'une d'elles dans ses bras. Mais il était trop las pour ça ce soir. Alors autant rentrer à la maison.

- Moi je rentre.

- Tu nous abandonnes ?

- Désolé les mecs.

- Pas grave.

- Si c'est grave ! Dis pas ça Neji !

- Tu veux que je dise quoi ?

Le jeune homme afficha un sourire navré, son ami ne le lâchant pas du regard alors qu'il se levait de son siège. Il tourna une dernière fois ses yeux vers l'assemblée sous lui, une expression morne sur le visage. Quand il les vit. Ses deux orbes d'un noir profond. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, juste assez pour qu'il puisse les voir avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans la foule. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il suivait des yeux le jeune homme qui traversait difficilement la piste de danse, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur.

- Naruto ?

Ne répondant pas à son ami, le jeune homme parcourut l'étage à toute allure, dévalant les escaliers pour ensuite quitter la demeure en courant. Il eut le temps de voir le jeune homme montait dans une voiture noire garée sur le parking près de la maison avant de démarrer le moteur et de disparaitre dans la rue voisine. Elle avait filé comme l'éclair, son conducteur ne voulant pas rester davantage à cette soirée et l'avait mené ailleurs. Il était parti. Naruto poussa alors un grognement, ses poings se serrant à en faire blanchir ses phalanges avant qu'il ne se dirige à son tour vers sa voiture pour quitter les lieux. Montant dans l'engin, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, cherchant à calmer le rythme de son cœur qui avait doublé lorsqu'il avait rencontré le regard de cet homme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Un soupir quitta alors sa gorge. Il voulait rentrer chez lui…

* * *

><p>La sueur collait sa tignasse blonde à sa peau. Les draps étaient humides, voire même poisseux. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, sa respiration ne voulant pas redevenir calme et régulière alors qu'il se réveillait péniblement. Le plafond se présenta à lui, orange et jaune, comme toujours. Le désordre régnait bien dans la pièce, son réveil logeant dans la poubelle. Il était bien dans sa chambre. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve…<p>

Soufflant doucement, Naruto quitta son lit, pantelant pour aller directement sous la douche. Il fit couler l'eau froide sur son corps nu, essayant de se remettre les idées en place rapidement. Ce rêve avait été fort. Très fort. Les draps s'en souvenaient et tout son être également. Il n'arrivait même pas à y croire. Il avait rêvé de ce mec.

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres alors qu'il coupait l'eau de la douche. Naruto prit une serviette, se séchant sommairement pour retourner dans sa chambre et se vêtir. Il chercha un moment son portable, composant le numéro de son ami une fois l'objet en main et attendit, anxieux.

- Pourquoi tu me réveilles… il est 4h du mat'

- J'ai un problème.

- Quoi ? Une nana t'a jeté ?

- Non… c'est pas ça… Kiba j'ai vraiment un problème…

- Ça peut pas attendre plus tard ?

- Non. Je viens chez toi.

- Hein ? Minute…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Naruto raccrocha aussi sec et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Une fois la porte de son appartement fermé, il prit les escaliers menant au sous-sol, ses pensées encore embrouillées et le cœur battant. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait rêvé de ce type. Il avait rêvé de lui et avait eu une érection. Il l'avait imaginé sous lui, gémissant de plaisir et se mouvant au même rythme que ses coups de reins. Il l'avait embrassé, goûtant à ses lèvres rosées et pleines, avait caressé sa peau blanche comme de la craie, avait plongé ses doigts dans sa chevelure noir corbeau douce comme de la soie. Il l'avait touché, embrassé, caressé. Il le voyait encore se tordre sous ses doigts, le suppliant de continuer les larmes aux yeux, sa voix montant dans la pièce à mesure qu'il accélérait ses mouvements. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fantasmait sur un corps. Mais sur celui d'un homme… Naruto était perdu.

Tirant sur le frein à main, le jeune homme finit de garer sa voiture devant l'immeuble où vivait son ami. Il descendit du bolide, fermant la portière avant de courir vers les portes de la bâtisse. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour monter les étages le séparant de l'appartement de Kiba, se postant devant la porte en hésitant. Maintenant qu'il était arrivé là, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Anxieux, il frappa à la porte, attendant la boule au ventre que son ami vienne lui ouvrir. Le jeune homme se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, fixant ses chaussures quand la porte s'ouvrit alors, mais pas sur la personne qu'il pensait.

- Entre.

Ses yeux faillirent lui sortir de la tête quand il vit Neji s'enfoncer dans le couloir de l'appartement, un simple pantalon de toile noir le couvrant. Son dos était marqué de plusieurs marques rouges ou violacées, son expression las et fatigué et ses cheveux en pagaille. Il avait manqué un épisode là…

- Tu fais des trucs à trois avec Kiba maintenant ?

Pénétrant lentement dans le corridor, Naruto lança un regard suspicieux à son ami qui bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Neji ne lui porta pas attention, se dirigeant vers le salon avant de s'assoir dans le canapé en velours de son ami.

- Je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartient.

- …Et Kiba ? Il est où ?

- Douche.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, perplexe tandis qu'il s'installait à côté de son ami. Son air trop nonchalant le perturbait grandement, comme si tout cela était le plus évident et le plus naturel du monde. Peut-être que ça l'était pour lui, mais Naruto avait du mal à le suivre.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Faut aussi que je te fasse un dessin ?

Son cerveau s'arrêta un long moment avant de mettre toutes les pièces à leurs places. Le regard sérieux de Neji en disait long, tout comme ce qu'il avait vu en entrant dans cet appartement et à présent, le ton gêné, même angoissé de son ami au téléphone. Il ne fallait pas être complétement stupide pour comprendre. Maladroitement, Naruto passa sa main sur son visage, poussant un soupir avant de fixer le jeune homme à côté de lui en biais. Il ne disait rien, restant muet en attendant que son ami rompe le silence.

- Ça dure depuis quand ?

- Deux ans.

- Deux ans ?

- Il ne voulait pas t'en parler. Ça le gênait.

- Bah la confiance règne…

- Essaies de comprendre. Même nos parents ne sont pas au courant.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas vos parents.

- En effet…

Un rictus irrité étira les lèvres de Naruto qui se calla un peu mieux dans le divan, ses yeux fixant alors le plafond blanc de la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ses amis lui aient caché un truc pareil. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, ils auraient pu lui en parler. Mais non. Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart.

Ses yeux bifurquèrent vers la porte adjacente, son ami arrivant alors dans le salon. La serviette sur le visage, il cachait tant bien que mal son malaise, ne croisant pas le regard accusateur de Naruto. Il resta planté devant la porte, une main sur son crâne, l'autre triturant le bas de son t-shirt beige quand Neji se leva alors, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers lui. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Kiba se fit attraper par les bras puissants du jeune homme qui l'embrassa avec fougue. Rapidement, il se laissa faire, répondant activement au baiser que son amant rompit le sourire aux lèvres. Assis sur le fauteuil, Naruto regarda le couple face à lui, mi amusé mi gêné. Un faible sourire étira alors ses lèvres avant qu'un soupir ne quitte sa gorge. Cela lui paraissait tellement naturel qu'il n'arrivait même plus à être en colère.

- Vous auriez pu m'en parler.

- Désolé.

- T'inquiète. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Affichant à nouveau un sourire sincère, Naruto s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé de son ami qui s'avançait vers lui, accompagné de son amant. Il le fixa un moment, le rouge aux joues pendant que Neji ne lâchait pas sa main, observant lui aussi le jeune homme face à eux. Naruto était plongé dans ses pensées, faisant abstraction du monde extérieur tandis qu'il semblait chercher une solution à un problème. Un problème qui devait être assez compliqué vu comment leur ami fronçait les sourcils avec énervement.

- Naruto ?

- Y'a un problème ?

Relevant les yeux, Naruto rencontra les regards inquiets et interrogateurs de ses deux amis assis devant lui. Il était venu exprès pour leur exposer son problème qu'il ne savait pas comment résoudre. Ou plutôt, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre.

- J'ai rêvé d'un mec…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je couchais avec lui.

- Hein ?

Kiba se leva d'un bond du fauteuil où il se trouvait, surprenant les deux jeunes hommes présents qui le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il pointait Naruto du doigt comme s'il était un extraterrestre, Neji poussant un soupir de lassitude en le voyant avant de se poser à côté de son ami et de poser sa main sur son épaule.

- Bienvenue parmi nous Naruto.

- Non mais Neji ?

- Bah quoi ?

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? On passe pour quoi là ?

- … j'en sais trop rien… des psychopathes ?

Le jeune homme soupira une nouvelle fois avant de passer sa main sur son visage, oubliant deux minutes son amant qui ne semblait pas être le sien. De son côté, Naruto tenta de garder son sérieux en n'éclatant pas de rire devant la scène qui s'était présentée à lui, Neji tenant toujours son épaule alors que Kiba se rasseyait dans le fauteuil. Bizarrement, il se sentit plus détendu, le cœur moins oppressé tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer son discours. Se redressant légèrement tout en se raclant la gorge, Naruto capta l'attention sur lui, ses deux amis se calmant avant qu'il ne se remette à parler.

- Sérieusement, j'ai rêvé d'un mec y'a même pas vingt minutes. Et on couchait ensemble.

- C'est bien la première fois qu'un truc pareil t'arrive.

- Merci Kiba mais je le sais déjà ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Je te signale que c'était un rêve alors oublies le.

- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ? Je le vois encore. J'arrive encore à le voir Neji. Je peux encore sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, sa bouche contre la mienne. Je peux encore l'entendre gémir distinctement, là tout de suite….

- Ok… j'ai compris…

Le silence s'imposa, Naruto observant les deux jeunes hommes à ses côtés. Kiba avait repris des couleurs, semblant bien plus gêné que d'habitude pendant que Neji cherchait surement à comprendre comment son ami en était arrivé là. Mais lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait rêvé de ce type. Il ne le connaissait pas en plus. Il avait à peine rencontré son regard…

- Tu l'as vu où ce mec ?

- … à ta soirée.

- Donc c'est quelqu'un que tu connais Neji ?

- Peut-être. C'est pas certain non plus. Il y avait un tas de gens, c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a été invité comme par un autre invité. Comme Naruto et toi.

- Moi je veux bien mais pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ce mec ?

- Il t'attire. Faut pas être con pour le comprendre ça.

Il eut un instant de flottement. Un moment où Naruto et Kiba fixèrent le jeune homme avec étonnement et ahurissement avant qu'ils ne poussent chacun un grand cri dans l'appartement. Neji ne fit que soupirer, observant ses deux imbéciles qui s'étaient à nouveau levé brusquement, le pointant du doigt tout en ouvrant leurs paupières au maximum.

- Une telle chose est impossible ! Naruto est attiré par les filles !

- Ouai ! Moi j'aime les filles ! Pas les mecs !

- Bah que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Moi aussi j'aime les femmes, pourtant je suis avec toi Kiba.

Le jeune homme baissa immédiatement son doigt, rougissant avec violence avant de se rassoir sur son siège. Il aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souris et disparaitre à jamais, mais bien sûr, cela lui était impossible. Naruto lui, s'était également assis, fixant toujours son ami avec stupéfaction. Mais quelque part, il ne devait pas avoir tort. Il ne rêvait pas de n'importe qui comme ça, et surtout, il ne couchait pas avec n'importe qui. Seulement avec des personnes qui l'attirait et était à son goût… ce type lui plaisait alors réellement ?

- Tu penses… que j'ai vraiment envie de ce mec ?

- Bah ton rêve, il était comment ?

- Je vais pas te raconter ce qu'on a fait non plus ! C'est… c'était trop… merde quoi !

Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'un coup, les rétines de ses amis s'agrandissant à nouveau. Naruto n'arrivait même pas à dire un mot sur qu'il avait vu et fait dans son rêve. Il y avait un sérieux problème là.

- Tu ne vas pas nous raconter ?

- Non !

- Tu le fais tout le temps pourtant ?

- Oui mais là, c'est pas pareil… c'était un mec…

- Je ne vois pas la différence.

- Moi non plus. Que ce soit un mec ou une nana…

- Mais y'a une différence !

Naruto plongea sa tête dans ses mains, cherchant à respirer plus calmement tandis que ses pensées s'embrouiller de plus en plus. Il y avait une différence, une grande différence entre le fait qu'il rêvait d'une fille quelconque et de ce mec. Avec ce type, ça avait été bien plus fort que tous ses autres rêves. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça auparavant. Rien que d'y penser, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et tout son corps se réchauffait brutalement. Il y avait une totale différence. Et cela avait le don de perturbait un peu plus Naruto. Relevant les yeux vivement, il plongea son regard dans celui de Neji en face de lui, cherchant une quelconque aide pour lui expliquer ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Je fais quoi maintenant ? J'ai envie de lui. Faut absolument que je le vois.

- Tu te calmes d'abord ! Comment veux-tu qu'on trouve un mec qu'on ne connait même pas ?

- Neji connaissait les invités de cette soirée non ?

- Pas tous j'ai dit…

- Bah est-ce que tu connais un mec assez grand, les cheveux noirs corbeaux coiffés en pointe, les yeux onyx, la peau pale, l'air froid et supérieur…

- Attends ! Me dis pas que t'as rêvé de ce type ?

Fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe, le jeune homme regarda Neji qui le fixait avec étonnement. Kiba ne dit rien, observant lui aussi son amant qui se leva alors, se dirigeant vers Naruto qu'il prit par les épaules avant de le secouer comme un prunier, surprenant les deux amis.

- Naruto ! Tu peux pas me faire ça !

- Neji, calmes toi !

- Me secoue pas comme ça !

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune homme ne lâche finalement son ami, le laissant alors souffler pendant qu'il s'installait dans le canapé à ses côtés. Kiba le fixa avec anxiété, les mains de Neji cachant son visage tandis qu'il poussait un long soupir de lassitude. Elles passèrent ensuite dans ses cheveux, ses yeux fixant Naruto qui avait toujours l'air perplexe. Il attendait un peu nerveusement que le jeune homme lui donne une explication à un tel comportement. Ce n'était pas non plus tous les jours que Neji le secouait d'une telle façon… non. Neji n'avait pas pour habitude de secouer les gens. Il ne faisait jamais des choses comme ça.

- Euh… Neji ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Hein ?

- Le type dont tu as rêvé… il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa…

Le fixant avec des yeux ronds, Naruto se redressa de son siège pendant Neji s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le divan. Un autre soupir quitta la gorge du jeune homme pendant que son ami se grattait le crâne tout le regardant à la fois perplexe et nerveux.

- Alors, tu le connais ?

- Ouai.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as fait cette crise ?

- Ce mec est le second du boss de ma boite…

- Alors tu le connais ?

- Ouai…

Sur le coup, Naruto ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait sauter de joie ou prendre son ami dans ses bras. Mais il était extrêmement heureux. Tellement heureux, qu'il ne fit même pas attention au regard neutre de son ami qui le fixait, le regardant s'exciter sur son siège avant de pousser un long soupir, le tirant alors de ses pensées. Le jeune homme porta son attention sur Neji, Kiba le regardant également, un rictus blasé s'affichant alors sur son visage.

- Le seul truc, c'est qu'il est parti en voyage d'affaires en Europe. Et il ne va pas revenir avant un moment…

- C'est une blague ?

- Non. Et tant mieux. Ce mec est un véritable connard. Moins tu l'approches, mieux c'est.

- Putain !

- T'as pas de chance mec.

- Ça va lui passer. Comme d'habitude.

Naruto tomba des nues. Son rêve venait de tomber à l'eau en moins de deux secondes grâce à son ami. Ce mec était en voyage d'affaires. Loin du Japon. Et il n'allait pas revenir avant longtemps. Le jeune homme en fut dégouté. C'était à cet instant même qu'il avait besoin de le voir, pas plus tard. Naruto poussa un lourd soupir tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce rêve le hanterait surement toute la semaine et il ne pourrait pas toucher qui que ce soit pendant ce temps. Une semaine sans sexe, ce n'était pas la mort non plus. Mais avec des images pareilles dans la tête… Un autre soupir lui échappa, le regard de ses amis se portant sur lui. C'était vraiment une sale soirée.

* * *

><p>La musique assourdissante emplissait toute la maison victorienne de la brune qui l'avait invité la veille à venir. Les gens dansaient comme des damnés ou restaient au bar installé pour l'occasion, sirotant une boisson alcoolisée ou non. Un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond qui déposa son verre, délaissant la jeune femme qui ne l'intéressait déjà plus. Il l'entendit râler un moment, le traitant de plusieurs noms d'oiseaux mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il n'était pas venu ici pour l'entendre pailler comme une pie.<p>

Soupirant longuement, le jeune homme quitta la demeure bondée, respirant l'air frai du soir dans le jardin à l'anglaise. Il regarda les fleurs bien entretenues et taillées parfaitement, râlant légèrement avant de se poser sur l'herbe pour fumer une cigarette et fixer le ciel d'un air neutre. Un mois. Un mois qu'il ne sortait qu'avec des brunes. Et pourquoi ? Parce que ce Sasuke Uchiwa ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête. Au début, Naruto s'était dit qu'il l'oublierait vite, comme chaque corps sur lequel il avait fantasmé auparavant. Mais cette fois-ci, non. Chaque nuit devenait plus intense, plus chaude et plus sensuel. Chaque nuit, il ne cessait de le voir. Et ça avait empiré au bout de deux semaines. Dès qu'il voyait une femme ou un homme à la chevelure corbeau, il visualisait Sasuke. Plus besoin d'être dans un rêve, il le voyait même éveillé. Et plus ça allait, plus ça dégénérait. Naruto soupira de lassitude. Comment son cerveau faisait pour lui envoyait de tels visions de jour comme de nuit ? Le jeune homme n'arrivait même plus à comprendre. Et il ne voulait même pas comprendre. Il espérait juste une chose : ne jamais rencontrer ce type en vrai parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment son corps réagirait.

Tout en fixant le ciel étoilé, Naruto tira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'écraser le mégot dans l'herbe. Réajustant sa veste grise sur son haut noir sans manche, le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la résidence, bien désireux de retrouver sa chambre et son lit. Il était épuisé rien qu'en pensant au nombre de fois que cette fille l'avait appelé dans la semaine pour pouvoir le voir, mais bien plus en se demandant quel rêve il pourrait bien faire ce soir. Son cœur manqua un battement tandis que son corps tout entier se réchauffait. Il devait arrêter de penser à ce type. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé.

- Sale connard !

Un sursaut prit le jeune homme, ses pas s'arrêtant à l'angle de la demeure de la jeune femme. La voix perçante de la blonde l'avait stoppé net, un soupir quittant ses lèvres alors qu'il la voyait le visage rougie par la rage et la mâchoire serrée. Sa robe rouge dévoilait son décolleté plus que plongeant, son maquillage trop prononcé l'enlaidissant davantage tandis que ses mèches blés venaient par moment voiler son regard émeraude. D'un air furieux, elle fixait l'homme face à elle, Naruto ne le voyait que de dos. Mais ce fut largement assez pour le faire frissonner. Il n'arrivait maintenant plus à détacher son regard de cette chevelure brune, ses épaules droite, sa taille parfaite et ses jambes athlétiques. Il se demandait même comment il faisait pour respirer. Le jeune homme maudit tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Pourquoi il fallait que ça lui arrive à lui ?

- T'es franchement qu'un sale enfoiré ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ?

- Je le fais, c'est tout. Et si ça ne te plait pas, tu peux partir.

La jeune femme s'empourpra avant de lâcher un nouveau juron, ses poings se serrant avant qu'elle ne quitte finalement les lieux. Le silence reprit alors place, un soupir échappant au jeune homme qui sortait un paquet de cigarette de la poche de son jean noir, sa veste grise se froissant au rythme de ses mouvements. Il semblait las et épuisé, comme l'était Naruto derrière lui. Il devait surement prendre la direction de la sortie lui aussi, quittant cette fête pleine de monde et ennuyeuse à souhait pour retrouver son lit et le lieu qui lui servait de logis. Il en avait certainement eu marre de toutes ses filles qui l'accostaient pour boire un verre avec lui ou pour aller sur la piste de danse, leurs yeux emplis de convoitise et d'envie le blasant plus qu'autre chose. C'était ce que Naruto ressentait quand il voyait ce jeune homme. Il était un peu comme lui, séducteur, désireux et sans attachant. Mais il était à coup sûr pire que lui, vu comment il avait jeté cette femme avec indifférence et froideur. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Ce type lui plaisait un peu trop…

D'un geste lent, le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, ses billes charbons plongeant dans son regard bleu océan. Il fut légèrement surpris de voir le blond derrière lui, appuyé contre le mur à le regarder en souriant. Ses sourcils fins se froncèrent de perplexité, un nuage de fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres rosées tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Naruto.

- Depuis quand es-tu là ?

- Depuis que cette jeune femme t'a traité de connard. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été tendre avec elle non plus.

- Que veux-tu. On y peut rien.

Tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette, le brun se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui lui souriait toujours. Ils étaient de la même taille, sa carrure étant plus fine que celle du blond devant lui mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Si ce type cherchait des noises, il le trouverait rapidement. En voyant le regard noir que le jeune homme lui lançait, Naruto écarquilla ses pupilles avant d'émettre un rire sonore, un sourcil suspicieux s'arquant sur le visage de l'autre.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Pour rien. C'est juste que tu as l'air bien soupçonneux.

- Je n'aime pas les gens qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regarde pas.

- Moi non plus. Et je n'aime pas fourrer mon nez dans les affaires des autres. Ça n'apporte que des ennuis.

Un rictus amusé apparut alors sur le visage du brun qui écrasa finalement son mégot sur le sol. Naruto sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant le jeune homme, sa main passant dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il se postait devant lui, s'appuyant à son tour contre le mur.

- Désolé. Je suis sûr les nerfs.

- T'inquiète pas mec. Je connais ça aussi. Les filles dans ce genre-là sont plus que chiantes.

- Tu ne me le fais pas dire.

Naruto afficha un nouveau sourire, le brun à ses côtés lui répondant discrètement tout en sortant une autre cigarette de son paquet. Il la cala entre ses lèvres, cherchant son briquet dans sa poche quand Naruto alluma le cylindre de tabac. Il le remercia d'un signe de tête, le voyant ensuite allumer le sien pour tirer dessus longuement, la fumée s'élevant dans les airs avec lenteur. Ils restèrent là à regarder les étoiles illuminer le ciel, seul leur souffle se faisant entendre à côté de la demeure emplis de musique, de rires et de cris. Immobiles, appuyés contre le mur, ils fumèrent leur cigarette sans prononcer le moindre mot, observant la voie lactée avec indifférence.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Et pourtant il était le plus calme du monde. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un état pareille dans une telle situation. L'objet de ses désirs était à côté de lui, à quelques centimètres de sa peau, de ses lèvres et son corps. Et il faisait comme si de rien était. Naruto se surprenait. Mais cela ne changeait la tension qui régnait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il le voulait, plus qu'autre chose. Il le désirait tellement qu'un seul faux pas le mènerait à sa perte. S'il souhaitait vraiment l'avoir, Naruto devait faire ça dans les règles et sans se presser. S'il voulait finir la nuit avec lui, il devait la jouer fine et ne pas se faire démasquer. Se serait surement compliqué, peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Naruto n'aurait pas de deuxième chance s'il échouait. Ce mec était comme lui, du moins en partie. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait s'il faisait quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas.

Lâchant un soupir silencieux, Naruto se décolla du mur, les yeux du brun le suivant avec nonchalance. Il jeta son mégot sur le sol, ses mains plongeant dans ses poches avant de tourner la tête vers lui, un sourire franc sur les lèvres.

- Un verre ça te dit ? J'ai pas envie de rester ici.

Les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent en un petit sourire avant qu'il le laisse le mur à son tour. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie, Naruto respirant calment avant de prendre la direction d'un bar non loin de la maison de la jeune femme. Il connaissait assez bien le quartier pour se souvenir parfaitement de l'emplacement de café pas trop cher pour son portefeuille. Il ne savait pas pour l'autre mais il n'avait pas envie de dépenser tout son argent non plus.

- Tu es à pied ?

Quelque peu surpris d'entendre la voix du brun, Naruto se retourna vers lui, rencontrant son regard neutre avant de reprendre son calme, lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

- Ouai. C'est la maitresse de maison qui m'a accompagné jusqu'ici.

Un soupir quitta la gorge du brun qui sourit alors, intriguant le jeune homme qui le vit prendre la direction opposée à la sienne. Il le regarda marcher un moment avant de le rejoindre au pas de course, le brun sortant un trousseau de clé de sa poche.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit tout de suite que tu avais une voiture ?

- Je pensais qu'on prendrait la tienne.

- Ouai bah non.

- Et puis je n'ai pas mon portefeuille sur moi non plus.

- Tu comptais me faire payer ta part ?

- Exact.

- Connard.

Un petit rire amusé sortit d'entre les lèvres du brun qui s'installa au volant du coupé noir, Naruto prenant le siège passager en boudant. Il attacha négligemment sa ceinture tout en ignorant le jeune homme qui démarra le moteur, le bolide s'engageant alors dans la ruelle pour parcourir l'avenue suivante. Les immeubles et magasins défilèrent sous ses yeux, son air contrarié toujours sur sa face quand il entendit de la musique emplir l'intérieur de la voiture, le conducteur ayant allumé son lecteur cd.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non. Pas du tout.

- Ok. Sinon, tu ne t'aies pas présenté.

- Toi non plus.

- Toi d'abord.

- Pff. Moi c'est Naruto.

- Sasuke.

Le blond afficha un petit sourire, le regard interrogateur de l'autre se posant sur lui tandis qu'il tournait à l'angle d'une rue.

- Quoi ?

- C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom.

- C'est mieux que de porter le nom d'un aliment de ramen.

- Oh ça va ? On m'a assez charrié à l'école, alors s'il te plait…

- Ok ok.

Naruto se remit à bouder, amusant le jeune homme qui lui lança une autre pique pour l'irriter un peu plus. Le blond répondit automatiquement, les lèvres du brun s'étirant en un sourire moqueur avant que son voisin ne pousse un soupir de lassitude avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Cela ne lui empêcha pas de continuer de parler, discutant tranquillement avec le jeune homme qui conduisait à travers la ville pendant un long moment.

C'est au bout d'une demi-heure que les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Sasuke. Le brun n'avait pas eu envie de passer dans un bar et s'était directement rendu chez lui, pour le plus grand plaisir de Naruto. Ça lui arrangeait bien des choses de se retrouver ici à présent. Un faible rictus se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il suivait le jeune homme, discutant toujours de tout et de rien. Il avait appris qu'il était rentré de voyage il y a quelques jours, que son boulot était éreintant et épuisant. C'était un garçon peu bavard qui aimait écouter la musique en toute tranquillité chez lui ou bien jouer avec la première jeune femme qui tomberait dans ses filets. Il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête et n'avait du coup pas beaucoup d'attache à part sa famille. Naruto laissa un sourire apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Ils se ressemblaient en certains points tout en s'opposant. Ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit mais se rejoignaient au crépuscule. Cela ne fit que l'excitait davantage. Son cœur trépignait d'impatience. Son corps n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec cet être en face de lui, s'unir à ce corps qu'il semblait l'appeler. Le blond afficha un sourire carnassier. Ce n'était plus pour très longtemps.

Suivant sagement le jeune homme devant lui, Naruto pénétra dans l'appartement de Sasuke. Enlevant ses chaussures et sa veste à l'entrée, il avança dans le corridor menant au salon, le brun le laissant s'installer alors qu'il allait chercher à boire. La pièce immense était meublée d'un grand canapé en cuir noir au centre avec une table basse en ébène devant. Un meuble en bois noir où une télé écran plasma de deux mètres était posée un peu plus loin, une table blanche logeait à côté de la porte menant à un autre couloir et une bibliothèque près de la grande baie vitrée donnant sur la ville. Quelques plantes se perdaient dans ce luxe pourtant si simple, abasourdissant le jeune homme qui s'asseyait soigneusement dans le sofa. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une suite d'hôtel.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Entrant dans la pièce, Sasuke porta deux verres et une bouteille de whisky qu'il posa sur la table basse, servant Naruto qui fit attention à bien prendre sa boisson. Il regarda encore autour de lui, fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de fixer le jeune homme d'un air perplexe.

- T'emmènes jamais de filles ici rassures moi ?

- Non. Je ne supporte pas ça.

- Je comprends… moi non plus je n'aurais pas envie de saccager un salon pareil…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un moment avant qu'un rire sonore ne quitta sa gorge, Naruto restant abasourdi à côté de lui. Il observa Sasuke poser son verre pour ne pas le faire tomber sur le parquet, s'enfonçant dans le canapé tout en riant à gorge déployé.

- C'est pas drôle ? T'as vu ton appart' ? On dirait celui d'une célébrité.

- Si tu le dis…

- Bien sûr que je le dis. Je ne ramènerai jamais de fille dans un endroit pareil. Pas envie de payer les pots cassés.

Sasuke pouffa encore un peu, le jeune homme lui lançant un regard contrarié avant de vider le contenu de son verre. Il regarda le blond s'enfoncer dans le canapé à son tour, observant toujours la pièce d'un air sérieux avant qu'il ne pousse un long soupir tout en déposant le verre sur la table basse. Ses mains plongèrent dans ses poches avec nonchalance, sa tête se reposant sur le dossier du divan tandis que ses yeux fixaient le plafond.

- Si j'emmenais une fille dans un tel appart', c'est que j'aurais vraiment envie d'elle.

- Envie comment ?

- Du genre à me tenir éveillé toute la nuit. Du genre qui ne puisse plus m'arrêter quand je commence. Là je pense que ça vaudrait le coup de pousser des meubles et casser des trucs.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage du brun qui s'installa à son tour un peu mieux dans son sofa pour fixer le plafond de son salon. Il respirait calmement, attendant que Naruto dise autre chose alors que l'alcool commençait lentement à monter en lui.

- Mais si tu n'as jamais ramené de gonzesse ici, c'est qu'aucune ne correspondait à ses critères ?

- Aucune.

- Tu sembles plutôt difficile.

- C'est vrai qu'il est compliqué de me satisfaire.

- Tant que ça ?

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil, Naruto reprenant un autre verre de whisky tout en le fixant avec intérêt. Ses yeux bleus ne le lâchaient pas, désireux de connaitre la suite alors qu'il sirotait tranquillement sa boisson comme si de rien était. Affichant un faible sourire, Sasuke laissa s'échapper une légère plainte d'entre ses lèvres pendant que sa main passer nonchalamment dans ses cheveux corbeaux, le blond ne le quittant pas du regard une seconde.

- J'aime prendre mon temps quand je fais quelque chose. Mais vas savoir pourquoi, je tombe toujours sur des filles rapides.

- Vraiment ? Moi, qu'importe qu'elle aime aller vite ou non, c'est toujours moi qui contrôle tout. Du début à la fin.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Que mes partenaires ne peuvent tout simplement pas me refuser quelque chose. Je suis tellement doué aussi.

- Tu n'es pas un peu sûr de toi là ?

- Non. Je sais simplement ce que je vaux.

- Et moi je pense que tu te surestimes.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, terminant son verre qu'il avait remplis au passage avant de la poser sur la table. Il ne vit pas le regard sérieux de Naruto, ni même son sourire carnassier quand il se leva alors, s'installant devant lui avant de l'embrasser soudain. Ses lèvres se posèrent brutalement sur les siennes, sa langue entrant dans sa bouche sans grande difficulté pour alors rencontrer son homologue, la taquinant un peu pour ensuite l'abandonner. Le brun écarquilla ses rétines, les iris d'un bleu tumultueux ne quittant pas les siennes tandis qu'il affichait toujours ce sourire goguenard qui ne voulait, semble-t-il, plus disparaitre.

- Tu fous quoi…

- Je vais te montrer que je suis bien sérieux.

Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Naruto embrassa à nouveau le brun, le poussant dans le canapé pour l'allonger sur les coussins. Il se mit ensuite à califourchon sur lui, immobilisant ses bras qui se débattaient pour le libérer, son corps bougeant nerveusement sous le sien. Un frisson parcourut tout son être alors que le souffle chaud de Sasuke caressait sa peau, ses lèvres bataillant avec les siennes, son front collant au sien. Une bouffée de chaleur monta dans ses veines tandis qu'il délaissait le jeune homme, un rictus irrité apparaissant sur son visage pendant que Naruto allait dans son cou, ne s'occupant pas plus de l'état du brun. Il était en colère et c'était normal. Quel homme ne le serait pas dans une telle situation. Mais les choses allaient changer bien vite. Naruto le sentait. Sasuke le suivrait facilement.

Il mordit faiblement sa nuque, créant de petites marques plus ou moins rougeâtre pendant que ses doigts déboutonnaient la chemise de Sasuke qui râlait en dessous de lui. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour balancer le morceau de tissus à l'autre bout de la pièce, sa bouche descendant lentement sur le torse du brun, de légers frissons parcourant son dos à son contact. Doucement, ses mains effleurèrent la peau du jeune homme, lui arrachant de nouveau soupirs avant qu'il ne pince brutalement ses boutons de chair, une plainte sonore quittant la gorge de Sasuke pendant que le blond continuait son manège, ses lèvres descendant un peu plus sur le torse de son futur amant. La sueur recouvrait déjà la peau pale du brun, sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalles irréguliers alors qu'il essayait toujours de se défaire de la prise de Naruto, en vain. Sa tête tournait légèrement à cause de ses caresses et baisers, l'alcool aidant un peu tandis que la chaleur dans son corps montait en flèche. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une véritable fournaise. Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi son corps réagissait-il aussi violemment au contact de ce blond trop sûr de lui ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le repousser ? Sa mâchoire se serra, un grognement traversant sa gorge. Naruto ne lui laissait même pas le temps de réfléchir convenablement.

Avec une lenteur toute calculée, le jeune homme détacha les boutons qui retenaient le jean de Sasuke, faisant ainsi descendre le vêtement sur ses cuisses et ses jambes. Un frémissement parcourut tout son corps quand il sentit la langue de Naruto rencontrer son aine, remontant délicatement vers son nombril avant de jouer dedans, entrant et sortant avec indécence pour redescendre à nouveau vers son boxer noir. Du bout des lèvres, il embrassa sa peau à travers le tissu, arrachant un gémissement au brun qui tentait toujours de se libérer avant que ses doigts ne se posent sur son membre déjà gorgé de sang, un frisson de plaisir le terrassant. Sasuke se mordit les lèvres violemment, poussant le jeune homme au-dessus de lui avec le peu de force qui lui restait pendant qu'il lui enlevait son dernier vêtement, léchant au passage sa peau mise à nue. Il ne put voir le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de Naruto, ses mains frôlant ses hanches et ses cuisses alors qu'il remontait vers sa verge, la caressant doucement du bout de son nez tout en soufflant légèrement dessus.

- Tu penses toujours ce que tu disais ?

- Ta gueule ! Dégage… casses toi !

Naruto soupira doucement, ses doigts n'arrêtant pas leur manège avant qu'il ne plonge brusquement sur le sexe du brun, l'avalant sans prévenir entre ses lèvres. Il entendit un cri de surprise quitter la gorge de Sasuke qui le repoussa plus violemment, ses mains se crispant sur ses épaules pendant qu'il faisait coulisser son membre durci dans sa bouche. Le brun tentait vainement de retenir ses gémissements, ses yeux se fermant fébrilement tandis que le jeune homme continuait de le torturer, allant plus ou moins vite sur son sexe. Il sentait toujours ses doigts sur sa peau moite de sueur, formant des petits cercles ou bien des arabesques qui le faisaient frissonner malgré lui. La chaleur qui montait dans chaque partie de son corps le faisait suffoquer, sa tête étant prise de légers vertiges alors qu'il essayait vainement de se libérer de la prise de Naruto. C'était comme si son corps ne voulait plus lui écouter. Sasuke n'arrivait plus à le contrôler parfaitement. Il était à la merci de ce type qui s'amusait à lui prouver sa supériorité. Un grognement traversa ses lèvres rougies. Pourquoi les choses se passaient-elles ainsi ?

Un gémissement plus fort quitta sa gorge quand il sentit le jeune homme accélérer le rythme de ses lèvres sur son membre. Sa tête partit vers l'arrière, se reposant sur l'accoudoir du canapé pendant qu'il tentait toujours de repousser le blond au-dessus de lui. Sasuke serra les dents, retenant ses plaintes du mieux qu'il pouvait alors que ses doigts se crispaient nerveusement sur les épaule de Naruto qui le léchait abondamment. Il était proche de la rupture, ses hanches se mouvant d'elle-même pour trouver leur plaisir qui n'était plus bien loin. Pourtant, le blond ne semblait pas disposer à le lui donner. Le mouvement sur sa verge avait considérablement ralenti, la langue de Naruto allant par moment caresser ses cuisses ou son aine pour redescendre parfois sur son sexe suintant de besoin ou ses bourses pleines, son corps frissonnant à chacun de ses contacts. Mais ce n'était jamais assez. Sasuke se retint d'hurler. Ce mec, après l'avoir poussé à bout, ne lui donner pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous… putain de merde…

- Tu m'as dit de dégager, non ?

Ses rétines s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors qu'il se relevait brusquement, son regard plongeant dans les lagons de Naruto. Il le fixait le plus innocent du monde, embrassant par instant sa peau humide de salive. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un gamin qui jouait tranquillement et sagement, ne faisait pas de mal à personne. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Tiquant bruyamment, Sasuke passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de se dégager de la prise de cet imbécile. Quand il se retrouva une nouvelle fois allongé sur le divan, le blond approchant dangereusement de ses lèvres en souriant.

- Non mais tu fous quoi ?

- J'ai plus envie de dégager en fait…

Naruto afficha un sourire amusé, médusant le brun avant qu'il ne happe sa bouche avec facilité. Le jeune homme le bouscula à nouveau, chose inutile puisque le blond était parfaitement ancré sur son corps nu. Ses mains de Naruto caressaient ses hanches, le jeune homme se plaçant entre ses cuisses tout en effleurant ses lèvres rosies qui délaissèrent alors celles de Sasuke, un rictus furieux se dessinant sur son visage.

- Me touche pas !

- Mais je ne te touche pas là…

- Mon œil ! Dégage !

- Tu ne voulais pas que je parte il y a deux secondes.

- Dis pas de conneries !

Il laissa un soupir blasé s'échapper de sa gorge, sa langue alla taquiner la nuque du brun qui râla, se déhanchant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour se libérer. Il ne fit qu'exciter un peu plus Naruto qui se frottait maintenant contre lui, lui arrachant de nombreux frissons alors qu'il sentait à travers son jean, l'érection monstre qu'il avait. Un hoquet de surprise se fit entendre, Sasuke mettant brusquement ses mains sur ses lèvres pour se faire taire pendant que le blond souriait, se mouvant une nouvelle fois avec lenteur sur le jeune homme pour le faire gémir à nouveau.

- T'en peux plus Sasuke.

- Ferme-la ! Tais-toi !

- Bah Sasu…

- Ta gueule ! Tu vas… dégager… putain !

Un autre frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, sa plainte restant coincée dans sa bouche tandis qu'il serrait la mâchoire avec force. Naruto laissa un sourire apparaitre sur son visage, ses doigts allant jouer dans les mèches brunes de Sasuke qui respirait avec difficulté. Son corps en sueur était brulant, excitant le blond qui ralentit de nouveau, arrachant alors une plainte de supplication du jeune homme. Il embrassa ses tempes, descendant sur ses joues avant d'arriver à ses lèvres, ne lui offrant un chaste baiser tandis qu'il s'arrêta complétement, attendant que Sasuke le regarde pour pouvoir continuer. Les perles noires dans lesquelles il tomba le perturbèrent, la colère et le besoin se mélangeant, le désir et la frustration aussi. Son cœur doubla de vitesse alors qu'il se plongeait à corps perdu dans ce regard, oubliant comment il en était arrivé là. Naruto se détacha de tout ce l'entourait, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter ceux du jeune homme qui semblait s'être calmé. Il respirait plus calmement, ses mains callées sur les épaules du blond qui fixait avec intensité. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait. Comme s'ils étaient complétement seuls au monde. Rien que tous les deux. La chaleur remonta brusquement dans la pièce, leurs souffles se faisant alors entendre distinctement. Naruto bougea de nouveau, lentement, ne lâchant pas le brun du regard pendant que celui-ci passait ses doigts dans sa nuque et ses cheveux, rapprochant son visage avant de l'embrasser doucement. La caresse de ses lèvres contre les siennes lui arracha un violent frisson, son corps le brulant totalement tandis que le baiser devenait de plus en plus pressé et sauvage. Ils se consumaient de désir et d'envie, leurs instincts passant avant reste. Ils ne pouvaient y résister. C'était plus fort qu'eux.

Avec empressement et maladresse, Naruto enleva ses vêtements, ses doigts déboutonnant sa chemise malhabilement pendant que son futur amant s'évertuait à lui retirer son jean et son boxer. Les morceaux de tissus volèrent dans le salon, leurs corps nus se rencontrant dans un concert de soupirs et de gémissements plaintifs, la pression les rongeant devenant toujours plus grande. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, leurs langues ne voulant pas se quitter pendant que leurs doigts passaient sur chaque parcelle de peau offerte, les faisant trembler un peu plus. Enfiévré et énervés. Ils n'arrivaient plus à se contrôler, tels des bêtes en chaleur qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Naruto laissait son corps parler pour lui maintenant que le brun s'était offert à lui de manière fortuite. Il n'avait plus besoin de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit, ça lui importait peu. Du moment qu'il pouvait ne faire plus qu'une avec Sasuke, le reste n'avait pas d'importance.

Un tremblement le prit soudain, ses lèvres laissant s'échapper un gémissement surpris et satisfait. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage du brun, rencontrant son regard embué de désir et de plaisir pendant que sa main coulissait sur les deux sexes avec lenteur. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto qui se remit à suçoter la peau du jeune homme, le faisant gémir davantage alors que ses doigts aller plus vite, leurs soupirs se faisant plus nombreux. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, approchant dangereusement de la délivrance pendant que ses dents marquaient la peau albâtre de Sasuke. C'était bientôt la fin, leurs corps frissonnant frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre alors que leurs plaintes se rencontraient, se mélangeant pour monter dans le salon du brun. Mais pour Naruto, ce n'était pas assez. Il en voulait plus, bien plus. Il désirait ne faire qu'un avec Sasuke. Serrant les dents, le blond s'arrêta net, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à son amant qui le fixa avec étonnement. Ses lagons plongèrent un moment dans les orbes noirs du jeune homme, voyant l'incompréhension y régnait avant qu'il ne lui sourit pour ensuite l'embrasser. Doucement, Naruto saisit sa main, la remontant jusqu'à son visage sous le regard perplexe du brun pour alors lécher la peau humide de sueur et de liquide séminal. Il le regarda intensément, ses lèvres se reposant lentement sur les siennes qu'il suçota un moment, sa langue entrant ensuite dans la cavité buccale de Sasuke qui se laissa faire. Le blond l'abandonna à nouveau, plaçant ses propres doigts sur sa bouche avant de les engloutir totalement. Il les lubrifia abondamment, surprenant le jeune homme qui restait immobile sous lui, le fixant sans respirer pendant son geste. Ses yeux suivirent les phalanges entrant et sortir de la bouche de Naruto, devenant de plus en plus humides à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient quand le blond s'arrêta, son regard se dirigeant vers son bassin alors qu'il descendait lentement ses doigts. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de rencontrer sa peau que Sasuke les attrapa, les mettant fébrilement entre ses lèvres pour les sucer à son tour, étonnant son amant qui l'observa ensuite avec envie. Il ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, fixant le jeune homme lécher ses doigts avec avidité quand il les lui retira, les remplaçant par sa langue qui se fit happer par les lèvres du brun. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, sa main se logeant entre les cuisses de son partenaire pour accéder plus facilement à son intimité. Il le sentait trembler sous lui, sa respiration saccadée et rapide trahissant son angoisse alors que ses mains lacéraient son dos, le forçant à approfondir le baiser en le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Naruto sentait également son désir, son envie de continuer alors qu'il l'embrassait divinement bien. Ses cuisses entrouvertes s'écartaient un peu plus pour lui laisser le passage, ses doigts se posant doucement sur son anneau de chair quand l'un d'entre eux s'immisça en lui, un faible soupir de douleur échappant au brun qu'il s'efforçait de détendre. Quittant sa bouche, le blond lui lança un regard bienveillant, cherchant à le rassurer tandis qu'il enfonçait ses phalanges un peu plus loin, un rictus se dessinant sur le visage de Sasuke.

- Détends-toi.

- J'essaie… aides moi…

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, sa langue allant chatouiller le torse du brun qui soupira sourdement pendant que Naruto jouait avec ses grains de chair. Il sentit tout de même son doigt bougeait en lui, la douleur s'estompant lentement tandis que l'autre main du blond caresser sa cuisse, cherchant surement ses points érogènes pour le faire gémir un peu plus. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour en trouver plusieurs, sa bouche étant de son coté retourner torturer son nombril, ses soupirs se bousculant dans sa gorge quand un autre doigt le pénétra. Un autre plainte lui échappa, moins forte que la première tandis que Naruto lui lança un regard désolé avant de revenir l'embrasser. Il s'évertua à le détendre, faisant un mouvement de ciseaux dans son intimité pour favoriser son entrée en lui tout en les enfonçant toujours plus. Il y allait lentement, ne voulant pas faire plus de mal à Sasuke qui n'arrivait à pas se détendre plus que ça. Jusqu'au moment où un violent soubresaut parcourut son échine, un soupir profond quittant sa gorge. Naruto le fixa d'un air perplexe, arrêtant tout mouvement alors que le brun lui lança un regard emplis de désir, ses lèvres se collant aux siennes tout en mouvant son bassin.

- Recommence…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Fais-le.

Intrigué, Naruto s'exécuta, ses doigts s'introduisant lentement dans l'intimité du brun qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard, observant chacun de ses mouvements quand il tressauta brusquement, ses dents se serrant violemment tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Les rétines du blond s'agrandirent, encore surpris par le violent frisson que son amant venait d'avoir avant qu'il ne réitère son geste, effleurant la boule de nerfs en lui pour le faire à nouveau soupirer de plaisir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Naruto afficha un sourire enjoué, ses lèvres se collant à celles de Sasuke qui cherchait son souffle lorsqu'il sentit les intruses en lui le torturer à nouveau, son dos s'arquant légèrement pour en avoir plus. Le blond l'embrassa alors, mouvant ses doigts plus énergiquement pour le faire gémir davantage. Les mains de Sasuke lacèrent sa peau, son torse se collant au sien désespérément pendant qu'il insinuait un troisième, puis un quatrième doigt dans son anneau de chair. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, se faisant plus brusques et puissants tandis qu'il lâchait les lèvres de son amant, marquant ses épaules pale tout en l'écoutant gémir de plaisir. Certains cris sortaient de sa gorge, excitant Naruto davantage qui se frottait contre lui, des perles salées coulant presque sur les joues rougies du brun. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, la pression étant trop grande pour lui. Le jeune homme le voyait très bien et c'est pourquoi il s'arrêta.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que le blond l'embrassa farouchement, ses doigts quittant son intimité avant que ses cuisses ne soient écartées au maximum par le jeune homme. Sa langue ravageait sa bouche, ne lui permettant pas de penser correctement pendant que Naruto plaçait sa verge contre son anneau de chair, un frisson parcourant son échine tandis que ses mains griffaient encore et toujours les épaules du blond. L'impatience commençait à se faire sentir, le baiser devenant de plus en plus enfiévré et désireux jusqu'au moment où le jeune homme s'insinua lentement en son amant, un gémissement plaintif lui échappant alors qu'il s'agrippait fébrilement à Naruto. Se redressant sur ses avant-bras, le blond observa Sasuke, guettant le moindre de ses gestes, se faisant le plus doux possible pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Il lui fallut un certain pour le pénétrer complétement, leurs deux corps se mariant parfaitement tandis qu'ils reprenaient doucement leurs souffles tout en se regardant dans les yeux. Le calme était tombé, la chaleur les couvrant toujours alors qu'ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Il ne suffirait d'un rien pour que leur échange reparte, sauvage et brusque comme le serait celui de deux bêtes affamés. Un rien pour qu'ils se sautent dessus comme jamais ils ne l'avaient auparavant, comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait avec quiconque. Un petit rien pour les plonger tous les deux dans une vague de plaisir et fièvre dont aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulaient se sortir. Le désir était trop grand pour qu'il disparaisse maintenant. Non. Ils devaient aller jusqu'au bout des choses pour ne pas le regretter ensuite.

Dans un mouvement lent et mesuré, le blond remua ses hanches tout en observant le visage de Sasuke. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir, sa mâchoire se serrant violemment pendant que ses doigts allèrent prendre le tissu du canapé. Ses mèches corbeau vinrent cacher son regard, arrachant un sourire à Naruto qui alla lécher sa nuque, le faisant à nouveau gémir tandis qu'il se bougeait un peu plus vite. Sa langue caressa la peau pale du brun, l'humidifiant davantage avant de monter vers son oreille, suçant le lobe avec avidité pendant que ses mains effleurant ses fesses rebondies. Il sentait le souffle de Sasuke contre sa peau halée, sa bouche venant parfois la rencontrer ou bien ses dents se plantaient dedans sans ménagement. Il en voulait plus, bien plus maintenant qu'il s'était habitué à ce corps étranger en lui, le plaisir qu'il lui donnait n'étant pas assez grand. Naruto devait lui en donner beaucoup plus pour le satisfaire.

- Naru… Naruto… plus…

- Quoi… plus quoi…

- Plus… plus vite… plus fort…

Esquissant un sourire, Naruto accéléra ses coups de reins, son amant gémissant davantage alors qu'il relevait légèrement ses hanches. Rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, le brun laissait ses soupirs emplir un peu plus le salon, ses doigts jouant dans les cheveux blé du jeune homme quand ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement, ses lèvres se pinçant tandis qu'il fixait son amant. Celui-ci releva son regard, plongeant dans ses orbes noirs sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit… d'aller plus fort…

- Tu aimes prendre ton temps ? Moi aussi…

- Connard…

Le brun tiqua bruyamment, arrachant un nouveau sourire au jeune homme qui l'embrassa, amusé. Il ne cessa pas de le torturer, allant de plus en plus lentement à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, faisant râler son amant qui ne cessait de s'impatienter. Ses gémissements plaintifs montaient jusqu'aux oreilles de Naruto, l'excitant toujours plus lorsqu'il se stoppa brusquement, Sasuke laissant un hoquet de surprise lui échapper.

- Naruto…

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

- Naru…

- Dis le moi…

Fermant les yeux, Sasuke poussa un long soupir, cherchant son souffle avant de fixer son amant. Ses joues rougirent un peu plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, son cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que le jeune homme ne le lâchait pas du regard, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Son air sérieux et calme le surprit un instant, avant de l'exciter fortement. Le brun voulait voir ce visage déformé par le plaisir, entendre sa voix pousser bien plus de soupirs et de gémissements et sentir son corps se tendre lors de l'orgasme. Il le désirait tellement que ça en devenait insupportable.

- Sasuke…

- Baise-moi…

- … comment ?

- Comme tu ne l'as jamais fait.

Le cœur de Naruto s'arrêta brusquement dans sa poitrine, les paroles du brun arrivant jusqu'à son cerveau avant qu'il ne se mette à battre à tout rompre, ses lèvres se collant à celles du jeune homme en dessous de lui. Son corps ne mit pas longtemps pour se mouvoir à son tour, se déhanchant lentement pour ensuite accélérer d'un coup, les gémissements de Sasuke l'incitant à aller plus loin et plus vite. Il s'enfonçait dans son intimité avec rage et envie, soupirant de plaisir en sentant l'anneau de chair se serrer sur sa verge. Sa peau en sueur rencontrait celle de son amant qui frémissait sous lui, son corps brulant bougeant au rythme de ses hanches pour en avoir plus. Ses lèvres embrassèrent son cou humide, son souffle chaud caressant ses épaules tandis qu'il soupirait davantage, ses doigts se crispant dans sa chevelure dorée.

- Plus… Naruto plus…

Obéissant à son amant, le blond se déhancha plus fort, arrachant un cri à Sasuke qui lui ordonna de recommencer. Naruto s'exécuta, faisant à nouveau hurler son amant de plaisir alors qu'il frappait sa prostate avec violence, mordant son cou et sa nuque pour le faire gémir un peu plus. Ses mains vinrent écarter ses fesses davantage, son sexe s'empalant plus profondément dans son intimité alors qu'il remontait son bassin, lui donnant plus d'aisance pour se mouvoir et plus de plaisir à son amant. Le brun gémissait d'ailleurs bien plus fort, hurlant son nom comme une litanie tandis qu'il se maintenait fébrilement à son torse. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, la langue de Naruto venant les récupérer avant qu'il ne vienne l'embrasser farouchement, ravageant sa bouche pour le laisser ensuite crier comme il le voulait. Il accéléra ses coups de butoirs, s'immisçant violemment dans l'intimité de Sasuke qui en demandait toujours plus, le faisant frissonner d'envie tandis qu'il ne faisait maintenant plus qu'un avec le jeune homme. Tout aurait pu se passer autour d'eux que rien ne les auraient déranger. Seul leur plaisir et leur envie comptait.

Un frisson parcourut soudain son dos, sa voix restant coincée dans sa gorge tandis qu'il s'accrochait plus fortement aux épaules de son amant. Celui-ci le regarda, perplexe sans pour autant cesser ses allées et venues, fixant le visage rougi de Sasuke qui ne respirait quasiment plus. Naruto ralentit ses mouvements, ne quittant pas son amant des yeux alors qu'il se remettait à gémir de manière plaintive, ses paupières se fermant violemment.

- Sasu…

- T'arrêtes pas… continue…

- Mais…

- Naruto… j'en peux plus… con… continue…

Poussant un faible soupir, le blond se rassura un peu avant de reprendre un rythme brutal et sauvage, le jeune homme hurlant à nouveau avant d'aller l'embrasser. Le baiser était brulant et violent, tel leur échange qui approchait sensiblement de la fin. Naruto ne pouvait se retenir davantage et son amant non plus. Ils allaient bientôt jouir, leurs corps épuisés ne demandant plus qu'à être enfin libérés. La pression allait retomber et leur désir s'estompait. C'était bientôt fini.

Assignant un coup de rein violent à son amant, Naruto sentit le jeune homme se vider contre son ventre, son gémissement de plaisir le trahissant avant que son corps ne s'écroule dans le divan. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour le suivre, sa semence se déversant dans son intimité alors qu'il tombait de tout son poids sur le torse de Sasuke qui tentait difficilement de retrouver son souffle. On entendait plus que leurs respirations laboureuses et profondes, leurs corps restant allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé souillé. Ils n'avaient plus envie de bouger, étant bien enlacés sur le sofa à ne rien faire. Ils auraient pu rester ainsi toute la nuit si seulement Naruto ne s'était pas redressé, embrassant tendrement les lèvres du brun avant de se relever, s'asseyant entre les jambes de Sasuke. Il fixa son corps couvert de leurs sueurs et de son sperme, le sien coulant le long de ses cuisses entrouvertes. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, éparpillés sur l'accoudoir du canapé pendant que ses mains reposaient au-dessus de sa tête, son regard étant dans le vague avant de plonger dans celui de Naruto. Il l'observa un moment, restant immobile pour se redresser à son tour, se mettant douloureusement sur ses avant-bras tout en serrant les dents. Le blond afficha un sourire mi amusé, mi désolé, s'approchant ensuite de son amant pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ses lèvres descendirent ensuite sur sa peau, retraçant la ligne de son cou, repassant sur ses multiples succions et marques rougeâtres, allant maltraiter ses tétons de nouveau durcis, recueillant le liquide séminal qui maculait ses abdominaux avant de descendre encore plus bas, léchant son sexe dans la longueur avant de s'occuper de ses bourses pleines et de son intimité. Il put entendre le soupir d'extase du jeune homme quand il passa ses lèvres sur ses fesses, nettoyant son anneau de chair de sa semence, sa langue s'insinuant à l'intérieur lorsque Sasuke se releva brusquement, sa respiration étant redevenu courte et saccadée.

- Ça suffit.

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes ça.

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme regarda son amant se lever du divan, se dirigeant vers le couloir adjacent après avoir récupérer ses affaires. Il marchait lentement, tiquant par moment tandis que le blond ne le lâchait pas du regard. Lorsqu'il se leva à son tour brusquement, avançant vers le jeune homme pour le plaquer contre le mur, le surprenant tandis qu'il écartait à nouveau ses jambes, collant son membre durci contre ses fesses.

- Non mais…

- Je te l'ai dit non ? Quand j'ai vraiment envie de quelqu'un, je peux rester éveillé toute la nuit.

Ses rétines de Sasuke s'agrandirent à l'entente de ses paroles, son corps frémissant sans qu'il ne le désire au contact de la peau du blond. Il sentait à nouveau son souffle dans sa nuque, lui arrachant un gémissement alors qu'il le tournait vers lui, le soulevant du sol pour ensuite se placer entre ses cuisses, embrassant sa peau opaline avec envie.

- Naruto…

- Laisse-moi faire…

N'en ajoutant pas plus, le blond baisa les lèvres de son amant qui passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, ébouriffant ses cheveux tout en approfondissant leur échange. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur de Sasuke contre sa poitrine, le sien lui répondant parfaitement alors qu'il descendait à nouveau dans sa nuque, faisant soupirer le brun de plaisir. La pression remonta d'un coup, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines pendant que l'envie reprenait place entre eux. La chaleur doubla dans la pièce, leurs corps brulant comme de la lave en fusion se mouvant encore. La nuit risquait d'être courte pour eux, bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé au départ.

* * *

><p>Les draps moites collaient désagréablement à sa peau, son corps se mouvant doucement alors qu'il sortait enfin de son sommeil. Un bâillement sonore quitta sa gorge, sa main passant dans ses cheveux blonds tandis qu'il se redressait sur le lit, fixant d'un air neutre la pièce où il se trouvait. Le bureau était décollé du mur, les dossiers et autres objets logeant habituellement dessus s'étant retrouvé sur le sol. La psyché avait également bougé, se retrouvant devant le matelas qui avait lui aussi bougé de sa place, bousculant la table de chevet qui s'était écrasé sur la moquette. Naruto se frotta les yeux, admirant le massacre pendant que les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la chambre de son amant toujours endormi. Le jeune homme dormait à poing fermé, respirant tranquillement tandis que le blond détaillait les courbes de son corps, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur sa nuque. Lentement, il caressa sa peau albâtre, se rapprochant du brun pour le prendre dans ses bras et respirer son odeur à pleins poumons. Il était déjà en retard à son travail, son patron criant certainement à tout va qu'il n'était un bon-à-rien, mais il s'en fichait. Naruto ne voulait pas quitter le jeune homme, étant trop bien dans les draps chauds et humides de son lit. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler, alors autant rester coucher près de son amant.<p>

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, le tic-tac de l'horloge se faisant insistant lorsque Sasuke ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour sortir totalement de son sommeil, un rictus étirant ses lèvres encore rougies tandis qu'il se mettait sur le dos, la douleur dans ses reins le dérangeant grandement. Un soupir lui échappa, ses mains allant se loger dans ses cheveux bruns quand il sentit la bouche de son amant se posait sur son front, son regard rencontrant celui bienheureux de Naruto.

- T'es pas parti ?

- Je n'en avais pas envie.

- Je vois.

Le brun lâcha un autre soupir, s'étirant tout en jurant contre son mal de dos. Riant en silence, Naruto le regarda se redresser, le jeune homme s'asseyant difficilement sur sa couche pour ensuite pousser les draps noirs un peu plus loin.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je dois aller travailler. Je suis déjà en retard.

- Non. Restes avec moi.

Affichant une moue boudeuse, Naruto sortit à son tour du lit, suivant son amant qu'il rattrapa facilement dans la salle de bain avant de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, ses lèvres baisant sa nuque pendant que Sasuke râlait, irrité.

- Naruto. Arrête ça.

- J'ai pas envie. Restes.

- Imbécile. Je peux pas rester…

Sasuke ne put ajouter un mot de plus puisque le blond l'embrassa alors, scellant leurs lèvres tout en le poussant vers la douche. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude, la laissant glisser sur leurs corps alors qu'il coinçait son amant contre la paroi en verre, ses mains effleurant ses fesses délicatement pendant sa langue descendait dans son cou.

- Putain, Naruto !

- Je te tiens, je te garde. Tu sais combien de temps j'ai dû attendre pour t'avoir ? Un mois.

- C'est pas une raison… je dois aller bosser.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

N'écoutant pas plus le jeune homme, Naruto attrapa les cuisses du brun, le soulevant aisément du sol avant de se placer entre elles. Il entendait déjà les soupirs plaintifs de Sasuke qui avait du mal à lui résister, son corps étant trop las pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et il voulait aller travailler. Bien sûr.

- Naruto ! Franchement arrête !

- Non.

- Putain… je sais ce que tu ressens, mais quand même…

Le blond releva les yeux, plongeant dans les abysses sombres de Sasuke qui cherchait son souffle. Il le fixa longuement, réfléchissant à ses paroles quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, son regard troublé ne le lâchant pas un instant.

- Tu sais ce que je ressens ?

- Ouai…

- La frustration que j'ai pu ressentir pendant tout ce temps ?

- Hn.

- L'envie que j'ai eu quand j'ai croisé ton regard ce soir-là ?

- Ouai.

- … tu t'en souviens ?

- Parfaitement…

- … j'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier depuis ce moment-là…

- Moi non plus…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique alors que leurs bouches se rencontraient à nouveau, leur échange étant plus doux et tendre. Naruto lâcha les cuisses du jeune homme, ses doigts remontant sur ses hanches tandis que les bras de Sasuke entouraient ses épaules larges, ses mains jouant par instant dans ses cheveux alors qu'il brisait le baiser. Il le fixa intensément, son esprit lui ordonnant de ne pas partir. Mais il en était obligé. Il ne pouvait pas non plus squatter chez le brun toute la journée… enfin, si. Il pouvait. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas raisonnable.

- Dis-moi que je pourrais venir ce soir…

- Pas ce soir. Laisse-moi récupérer.

- Demain soir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Sasuke… je connais ton adresse. Je vais revenir de toute façon…

Un faible sourire s'afficha sur le visage du brun qui lança un regard vaincu à Naruto. Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire, baisant alors ses joues pendant que ses doigts effleuraient la peau de son dos, l'eau chaude coulant toujours sur leurs corps nus.

- Si tu reviens ce soir, c'est pas pour baiser.

- Si je viens, je sais pas si je pourrais me retenir.

- Alors ne viens pas.

- Demain soir.

- D'accord.

- Je te laisse mon numéro en partant.

- Hn.

- Mais avant…

D'un mouvement souple, Naruto souleva le jeune homme du sol, la plaquant durement contre la paroi de la douche sans le lâcher des yeux. Sasuke écarquilla ses pupilles, soupirant de surprise quand il sentit l'érection du blond contre son aine, un gémissement quittant alors sa gorge.

- Laisses-moi faire…

- Putain Naru…

- C'est la dernière fois. Je te le promets.

Poussant un long soupir de lassitude, le brun déposa ses lèvres sur le front de Naruto, descendant lentement sur sa peau avant de rejoindre les siennes. Sa langue trouva rapidement sa jumelle, bataillant avec elle pendant que le blond se mouvait contre lui, le plaisir remontant lentement dans ses veines. Naruto finit par délaisser la bouche du jeune homme, plongeant dans ses prunelles sombres qu'il n'arrivait plus à quitter. Il le désirait tellement qu'un seul de ses regards suffisaient à l'exciter. Il ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Il ne souhaitait pas le quitter. Laisser Sasuke était maintenant une chose non envisageable. Pourquoi le quitterait-il de toute façon ?

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, intriguant son amant qu'il embrassa de nouveau. Naruto se colla à lui, respirant son odeur tout en léchant sa peau pale, chatouillant ses flans et ses hanches de ses doigts fins. Hors de question de quitter le jeune homme. Il n'était pas comme toutes ses filles qu'il rencontrait. Il était bien plus que cela. Son cœur s'emballa. Sasuke était beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il ne savait pas encore jusqu'où ce sentiment allait, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait tout le temps pour mettre un nom dessus. Naruto sourit une nouvelle fois. Il comptait bien garder Sasuke pour lui encore très longtemps.

**Fin**


End file.
